


The After Effect

by Nygmobblepotty



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Gotham (TV)
Genre: Batman - Freeform, Depressed Edward Nygma, Depression, Drug Use, Edward Nygma - Freeform, Gotham, Gotham City - Freeform, Gothamite, M/M, No Fluff, No Smut, Nygmob - Freeform, Nygmobblepot, Oswald Cobblepot - Freeform, Sad, Self Harm, The Mayor of Gotham, The Penguin - Freeform, The Riddler - Freeform, dc, edward nashton - Freeform, eventual love, missed calls, oswald chesterfield cobblepot - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:07:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26453110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nygmobblepotty/pseuds/Nygmobblepotty
Summary: This takes place after Ed shoots Oswald. Oswald gives up on Ed returning his love to him, so he stops loving Ed, and stops answering his calls. These are all the missed/listened calls from Ed. What's gonna happen if Oswald picks up?
Relationships: Oswald Cobblepot/Edward Nygma
Comments: 3
Kudos: 23





	1. I'm Sorry

**Click now to receive missed messages:**

**You have 9 missed messages:**

'Hey, this is Ed, just wanna say I'm sorry for shooting you, I didn't

mean it. I was lost in thought, I thought I loved her, and you

killed her for my own good. But, um, yeah. I'm sorry. Bye.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am working on another fic, this one is a previous work I did on Wattpad.


	2. Listen To Me

**Click now to receive missed messages :**

**You have 8 missed messages:**

'Hey, it's Ed again. Sorry to bother you, um, I'm just confused

why you won't answer me back. Uh, I miss you. Its kinda lonely,

Everyone hates me, cause I shot you. But um, yeah, I guess. Call

me back, please. Bye.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These chapter are very short.


	3. Needing You

**Click now** **to receive missed messages:**

**You have 7 missed messages :**

'hey, I'm taking drugs now, they make me hallucinate you, that's

how much I want to see you again. I miss your presence, and

company.... Ugh, you know let me just say it, *sighs* uhmm,

I love you.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinda sad.


	4. I'm Not Okay

**Click now to receive missed messages:**

**You have 6 missed messages:**

'Ayo, I'm not ok. I'm crying my self to sleep, constant headaches,

*sobs* uh, sorry. Just please call me back, I wanna hear your

voice one last time. Uh, bye for now.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...


	5. Team Up

**click now to receive missed messages:**

**You have 5 missed messages:**

'Its Ed, again *laughs* um, I love you Oswald, just hear me out, I

could be great for you, we would be an amazing team. We could

easily defeat Jim Gordon and the GCPD. You can't just ignore me

forever, you would never. What happened to the feelings you

Had for me before? Just, bring them back.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I suck at writing.


	6. Don't Kill Me

**Click now to receive missed messages:**

**You have 4 missed messages:**

'Hey, I saw you on the paper, and on the news. Um, I'm assuming

you want to kill me or you want to pretend I don't exist, cause

either way it's killing me. I would go and find you, eh, but except

I can't, not that I don't want to, it's just I can't get my self to do it,

bye, I love you. Call me back.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idk what i'm doing.


	7. Lost

**Click here to receive missed messages:**

**You have 3 missed messages :**

'I tried finding you today, I went to your mansion, you weren't

there, or in the city hall. Where are you? I know your getting

these, it tells me when you listen to them. So at least I know your

ok. Uh, I started cutting myself, the pain feels nice. Missing you

is worse tho.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will never do Smaylor fics in my whole life.


	8. Help

**Click here to receive missed messages:**

**You have 2 missed messages:**

'Hey again, it's me, uh, I just wanna tell you that I'm very

unmotivated, and have bad hygiene, I don't shower, change my

clothes. I just miss you. All this, cause I can't stop loving

someone. Well, maybe I'll call you. Maybe I won't, just call me

when you have the chance, I guess. Well, I love you, remember

that. Bye.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ship Nygmob or cease.


	9. Giving Up

**Click now to receive missed messages:**

**You have 1 missed messages:**

'Hey it's Ed, just wanna say that I love you, you don't have to love

me back, and I accepted that, but I will never stop loving you,

but, um, I'm gonna stop calling for a while, a week, a month,

Honestly, probably a year. I'm a massive head ache to you, and

Should give you a break. But, um, this is my goodbye. I love you

Oswald, stay safe, and, uh, I'll call you when i'm ready, or

you call me. But anyway, I love you so much, bye.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coming to an end.


	10. Chapter 10

**Dialing number.... Oswald Cobblepot;**

**Calling......**

'Oswald please pick up.'

***Click***

'Hello?'

'Hello this is the Mayor speaking. Who's this?'

'Oswald this is Ed, don't hang up.'

'Ed?'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> K bye, posting another one soon probably not.


End file.
